


The Lightwood-Bane-Fray-Lewis-Santiago-Fell-Loss-Branwell Christmas Photo

by AlyxHavok



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clizzy - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Lace, Lucelyn, M/M, Malec, Saphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxHavok/pseuds/AlyxHavok
Summary: Magnus and Alec invite everyone to join in on their Christmas photo...





	

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!!!!
> 
> I cannot draw but I saw this image and wanted to show it to everyone else. Hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> THANK YOU TO MY LOVELY PARABETA MuscleMemory.

“Okay everyone, cuddle in together.” 

A scurry of people, shuffle of feet, multiple groans and many curses are thrown about as everyone tries to follow Magnus’ command. Magnus moved to take his place but stopped as he took in all of the space between everyone, “Look people, can we pretend to love each other at least… Scooch in close.” 

Everyone just stares. “I am a warlock, not a photo genius, you have to contribute to this or it will be terrible.” 

Some eyes roll while some heads shake. 

“That’s it, I give up. I wanted one good holiday picture, but some of you can’t be nice for even a second.” He turns to leave but his hand is caught, he feels familiar fingers lace between his own.

“Wait…” Alec’s voice is a whisper, until it isn’t any more, “Everyone get up, now.” At first no one moves, “I said now!” His voice booms through the room and everyone begins moving. 

“You all asked to be a part of this when Magnus and I brought it up, so we are going to be friends and family about it.” He begins directing people where to sit or stand, and once everyone is in place he pulls Magnus to his side and just as the camera snaps, he presses his lips to Magnus’ cheek.

The Lightwood-Bane-Fray-Lewis-Santiago-Fell-Loss-Branwell Christmas Photo:

Max sitting front and center on Maryse’s lap both with huge smiles on their faces. Robert beside them, his head leaning on Maryse’s shoulder staring at her adoringly. 

Clary and Izzy sitting close, hand in hand, each glancing at the other with love in their eyes.

Raphael sitting with Simon on his lap, his head buried in the crook of his neck, his eyes glancing up at the camera. Simon’s hands resting on Raphael’s hands wrapped around his own waist. Simon cannot contain the blush on his face; yes, this vampire does blush. 

Jocelyn and Luke standing tall behind the couch holding each other in a hug with their heads turned toward the camera. 

Catarina and Ragnor sitting on both ends of the couch, Ragnor with his slight smile, looking regal as ever. Catarina grinning ear to ear as she leans back against the couch, Magnus just behind her.

Lydia and Jace standing back to back looking like the badass warriors they are, but their faces hold the smiles that light up the world.

Magnus and Alec beside Lydia and Jace. Magnus standing with an arm around Alec’s waist, his fingers resting at his hip, and Alec pressing a kiss to his cheek, the faintest hint of a smile brightening his face. Magnus' face is lit up with a blush and love.

There has never been a more perfect picture in all of Magnus Bane’s existence.


End file.
